<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爱的教育 by naaatsuuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644837">爱的教育</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naaatsuuu/pseuds/naaatsuuu'>naaatsuuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naaatsuuu/pseuds/naaatsuuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在Shaun的提示下，Neil Melendez设法解决他“死前”自找的麻烦，赢回他的毕生所爱。一个后3×20AU。OOC预警。<br/>With Shaun’s little tips, Neil Melendez struggles to fix some problems that he had brought upon himself before his "death" and win back the love of his life. A post-3×20 AU. Definitely OOC. Written in Simplified Chinese.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez, Neil Melendez &amp; Shaun Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 作者序</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本故事纯属恶搞之作，非常OOC，非常狗血，非常恶俗，非常天雷滚滚。荒谬之处数不胜数，敬请注意。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">我们也可以为这个故事另命他名——《病愈纪事——一位美国医生的情路历程》——但如此一来，恐怕会对读者产生些许误导：倘使想知道这位医生九死一生的经过，应该请负责救治的圣何塞圣文德医院披露他的病历；要是意欲了解他的情史，则当留待他本人晚年著述回忆。而本文所记仅仅是这位医生的一小段真实经历和他的切身感受，事情恰好发生在他病愈之后，又与他的情感生活有那么几分联系而已。不过，如果有人想将本文的手稿呈送给我们的当事人——圣何塞圣文德医院最优秀的心胸外科医生Neil Melendez，向他求证此间所述的真实性，切莫期待他会爽快承认。他只会没收这份手稿，好似漫不经心地将它收至公文包中，然后一言不发地提着包走向外科病房。手稿将一整天安躺于他的包内，直到他下班来到停车场，发动好车子却收到一条连声抱歉说要处理完几份行政文件才能走的短信时，他才会见怪不怪地笑着摇摇头，放下手机，关掉引擎，解开安全带，将手稿拿出来，摊在膝上，打开车内照明灯，在等待中独自回顾起这段令人啼笑皆非的往事。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">当然，慎重的作者不会只留下一份手稿仅供当事人取阅，数量充足的备份将使秘密永世流传。现在，亲爱的读者们，请你们读一读这个故事吧，我希望你们能够满意，而且由此得到一些快乐！</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>本序仿写自意大利作家亚米契斯的《爱的教育》（Cuore (Heart) by Edmondo De Amicis）作者序。正文和此书没有任何关系。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 你感到痛苦，是因为你没有处理好事情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil Melendez不敢相信，此时此刻自己竟然坐在讨论室里，等待Shaun对他进行爱的教育。如果传出去，他恐怕要遭到全医院的暗中耻笑。谁不知道呢？Shaun Murphy，翻遍整个圣何塞圣文德医院都找不到比他对感情更一窍不通的人了。几个月前同样在这个房间里，Shaun还在向他讨教：“你是怎么在你们当了那么久的朋友之后，让Dr. Lim爱上你的呢？”现在他们的位置换了过来，春风得意的Shaun成了他的情感导师，而他，人见人爱的Dr. Melendez竟然需要Shaun的情感指导。不可思议。奇耻大辱。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但要仔细说起来，这一切还是他自己的责任。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">几周前，他缓缓转醒，迎上了众人欣喜若狂的目光。说实话，那一刻，他以为自己到了天堂，正得到天使的迎接。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">只是天堂为什么跟医院病房一模一样？天使又为什么长着他的上司下属同僚们的脸？人到了天堂还会有知觉吗？为什么他浑身疼痛又极度疲惫？如果天堂里也满是痛苦，那他倒不如回人间去遭罪，让Audrey做了那该死的惠普手术，这样他至少可以在她的陪伴下在医院吸着氧，挂着造瘘袋，半死不活地等待肝移植，勉强可以在她身边多停留一段日子。主啊，他竟然冒出了这样的想法，他是不是业已失去上天堂的资格？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">等等，他不是到了地狱吧？好歹他也算个行医救命的医生，何以沦落到下地狱的地步？也许他有些自大，有些好胜，没能救活所有的患者，但这就要下地狱了吗？那地狱里岂不是挤满了人？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好吧，他的床前确实挤满了人。Audrey当然在这里，Glassman也在，Andrews、Morgan、Claire，还有Shaun！早不回来晚不回来，偏偏要等到他死了才回来。回来处理他的尸体吗？还真没准，也许Shaun真想要解剖他的尸体看看是怎么回事呢。但愿Audrey没有授权批准他这么做。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">再等等，地狱到底是一个什么地方？为什么他会看到这些人？他们在这里做什么？难道这就是地狱的煎熬？他只能眼睁睁地看着与自己阴阳永隔的人，却无法触碰到他们，也无法与他们交谈吗？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我就知道这行得通！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不。至少，他能听到他们的声音。或者说，Shaun的声音。其他人正出奇一致地保持着沉默。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他看到Shaun高兴地拍了一下手：“太好了，Dr. Melendez，你终于醒了！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">什么？难道……他……没死成吗？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他确实没死成。天知道Shaun是怎么在他濒死时刻及时赶到，指挥着Audrey、Glassman和Andrews把他送回了手术室，几十个小时不停地给他用药做手术。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">最后，他竟然醒了过来。他不仅醒了过来，活了下来，还幸免于Audrey原计划中的惠普手术本该带来的后果，既不需要造瘘袋，也不需要肝移植，更不会失去他的一身肌肉变成一个胖子！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">现在，他甚至还回到了自己的工作岗位上，如常进行手术和教学指导。谁能想到呢？他曾经多么抵触Shaun成为他的团队一员，上手术只准他拿吸引器，下手术分给他一堆杂活，可现在，Shaun凭借自己的本事救了他一命。Audrey说得对，他早该对Shaun好一些。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">噢，Audrey！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey正是他现在发愁的原因。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">当Shaun确认他的生命体征渐趋平稳、不日将恢复健康之后，他注意到，在一片惊呼庆贺声中，Audrey悄悄退出了病房。那一刻他的心确实沉了一沉。但Audrey很忙，既要做手术救治伤患，又要见缝插针处理行政事务，他能理解。何况他也不想在吵吵闹闹中见她，他只希望时间快快流淌到后半夜，他眼前的这一堆人该下班的下班，该去休息室睡觉的去休息室睡觉，让他一个人好好清静一下。等Audrey忙完工作，她会来到他床边，两个人可以不言不语地坐一会儿，也可以聊些有的没的，那都很好。只可惜他的幻想没多久就破灭了。随后的几个星期里，除了履行她作为他的主治医生的职责外，Audrey绝不多踏入他病房半步。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">与此同时，Claire每天挤出一切时间来看他。上班前来看一眼，下班后来看一眼，休息时来看一眼，工作中经过病房也要看一眼。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">到底发生了什么事？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好吧，没错，他在临死前好像是回应了Claire的示好，但他都要死了，Claire又接连失去她母亲跟作为导师和朋友的他，他稍微回应一下，安慰一下她，难道不是理所应当的事情吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">现在他活了下来，Claire难道不应该先跟他聊一聊两个人之间的关系吗？为什么她总是一脸娇羞地走进他的病房，什么都不说，只是痴痴地一会儿看看仪器上的指标一会儿看看他，而每当他要说些什么时，她就找藉口飞也似地溜走？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey又是怎么回事？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他不是说得很清楚了吗？他想一辈子跟她坐在一起喝威士忌！难道她不明白，一辈子就是他在临别时刻难以明示的爱吗？不，她怎么会不明白，她明明也回应了！她说她甚至开始喜欢威士忌不加冰了。她还哭着感慨他们都做了些什么，这难道不是她后悔分手的意思吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">难道这只是在安慰命悬一线的他？就像他安慰Claire一样吗？现在他活下来了，他好起来了，她又不后悔了吗？所以她不仅不来看他，还处处躲着他，是生怕他死缠烂打吗？他什么时候是死缠烂打的人了！她说要分手，他不就忍痛放她走了吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">前几天他重返岗位，Park带着大家在讨论室给他开了一场欢迎会。为了方便收拾，他们买了不少薯条汉堡披萨，恰好是Audrey最爱的垃圾食品。他一看到Park和Shaun提着这些东西到讨论室，就立刻想象到她会如何循味而来，打个招呼，大大方方地顺走两个汉堡，然后回到她自己的办公室，一边处理文件，一边解决她的晚餐。但她没有露面。而他那天放在她桌上的手术报告，她倒是看得很及时。他还没下班，就看到批好的文件不知何时已经回到了他桌上。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">天啊！这到底是一场什么鬼地震！为什么Shaun在地震过后可以跟Lea每天甜甜蜜蜜地黏在一起，而他却要一个人饱受困扰呢？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dr. Melendez，你感到痛苦，是因为你没有处理好事情。”Shaun清了清嗓子，朗声说道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shaun！小声一点，全医院都能听到你说话了。不要用横膈膜发声。”Neil皱着眉头提醒，又咬牙切齿地问道，“我没有处理好事情？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaun郑重其事地点点头：“是的。为了复盘你的病情，我请Dr. Glassman给我看了你的病历。系统里显示，在你‘死’之前，最后的镇痛药物都是Claire开的。这说明，她是最后陪在你床边的人。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil不情不愿地承认：“没错，是这样。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“人们通常会希望最重要的人陪自己度过最后时刻，不是吗？所以我们才总是帮患者联系他们的家人。在我父亲死之前，我母亲也陪在了他身边。”Shaun分析道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil抬头看了Shaun一眼，应他的要求，Shaun正在房间里来回走动，时不时摆弄一下白板，以表示他们正在工作。Shaun认为这样做没有用，如果有人停下脚步仔细看，会发现白板上的病例早就处理完毕了。但他知道，没有人会去注意白板上写的是什么，关键是摆出样子。总之，他是上司，Shaun得听他的。对于Shaun精准的分析，Neil既惊讶，又有些无言以对：“好吧，按常理来说的确如此。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaun停下脚步思考了一会儿之后，疑惑地问道：“你是想说，Claire陪你度过最后几个小时，不属于一般情况吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他真的要对Shaun敞开心扉吗？Neil觉得这场景实在是滑稽极了。但不对Shaun敞开心扉，他又还能对谁敞开心扉呢？毕竟，平日里总是听他诉说心事的Audrey现在还在躲着他。而他的另一位知己——好吧，事到如今他是时候承认了，Claire恐怕称不上知他的人——也是这情感漩涡中的当事人。当下他面对的情况既涉及他的上司，又牵扯到他的下属，这让他同样无法向Andrews、Park和Morgan求援。诚然，如果他开口，Glassman大概很乐意分享些经验，但他还没踏进诊所半步，就被Debbie赶了出来，让他不要占用患者的时间。所以最后，他只能可笑地沦落到这般境地。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“严格来说，确实不算一般情况。”Neil挣扎了一会儿，还是决定放下他可悲的自尊，开始剖白自己的内心，“你看，在那个状态下，我首先得确保自己跟每一个人都道别了，所以我不能阻止任何人来到我身边。其次，我也根本没有力气把任何人赶走或者找来。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“但你让Claire睡在你胸口了，你甚至还摸了她的脸颊。这难道不是示好的表现吗？我曾经没有办法跟Carly亲密接触，是因为我不够爱她，但对Lea，我可以接受她的一切举动。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">要命！他怎么会让自己陷入如此窘境，他竟然在挨Shaun的教训！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil忍无可忍地问道：“我的病历里竟然提到了这一点？我和Claire之间发生的事情？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“护士告诉我的。她们还说，在最后时刻，Dr. Lim一直守在病房外的护士站。所以我想，她应该什么都知道。”Shaun诚实地回答。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“所以现在人人都知道发生了什么事，却没有人告诉我？”Neil感觉这一切荒诞极了。他到底是怎么让事情变成现在这个样子的？Audrey在护士站都看到了什么？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他当然知道Audrey在病房外待了很久。一开始他只是出于职业习惯，想听听外面在发生什么事，却不经意地听到了Audrey和护士交谈的声音。于是他偏头望出病房外，不想竟直直地撞到她的视线上，对上她含泪的笑容。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey进病房坐了一会儿，不久就被护士叫走了。Glassman来了又走了，Claire来了就不走了。他知道Audrey不会再进来，而他也不会开口找她过来，尽管他想要她的陪伴，却无法承受自己让一贯坚强的她一而再再而三地咽泪装欢。只是他的视线忍不住向外飘了一次又一次，她有时候不在，有时候在，有时候一脸严肃地向其他医生交代事情，有时候疲惫地靠在护士站的台子上看文件。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这样就很好，能看着Audrey穿着手术服专心地忙工作就很好，他就可以安心了。把私人情感跟工作搅合在一起的确不是什么好事，他和Audrey都搞砸了。但他从不后悔这么做。因为Glassman说得没错，允许私人情感掺杂进来的那一刻起，他们也承认了这有多重要。他们的感情很重要，Audrey很重要，能看着她很重要。当他力气渐衰，意识模糊，无法再搜寻她的身影时，他仍然能在心里看到她的样子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“因为她们认为你也知道发生了什么事，毕竟你是那个抱着Claire的人。”Shaun解释道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“该死！Shaun，你能不能不要再提我抱着Claire的事情了？”Neil抓狂地猛拍了一下桌子。Shaun被吓得整个人弹到了一边，冻结在原地，好半天才放松下来。Neil赶忙道歉：“抱歉，Shaun，我太烦躁了。这不是你的错，是我自己的问题。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是的，是你的问题。如果你喜欢Claire，你应该告诉她，如果你不喜欢Claire，你也应该告诉她。”Shaun说得头头是道，“如果你喜欢Dr. Lim，你更应该告诉她。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我没办法告诉她！她根本就不肯见我！”Neil重重靠在椅背上，长长地叹了一口气，活像个泄气的皮球。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Claire没有……噢，你是在说Dr. Lim不肯见你。因为你跟Claire很亲密，所以她在回避。”Shaun想了一会儿，继续说道，“Carly说我们分手了就不能再当朋友了。你跟Dr. Lim已经分手了，你们也不能继续当朋友。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这恐怕不太对。我和Dr. Lim的情况跟你和Carly不太一样。我们还是住院医生的时候就是朋友了，这十几年里我们一直是朋友。”想到Audrey，Neil不由自主地微笑起来，“哪怕分手之后，我跟她也还是朋友。当你拥有一个十几年的朋友时，你不会轻易地因为你们在一起了又分手了就结束你们的友谊。无论你们之间是什么关系，这个人都很重要。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我明白了。”Shaun在椅子上坐了下来，“就像我和Lea，虽然我们才认识三年，但她是非常重要的人。就算我喜欢她她不喜欢我，我也还是想要跟她当朋友。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil点了点头：“没错。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们正说着，忽然有人推开了玻璃门，是Lea：“Shaunie，能走了吗？我饿死了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“当然。”Shaun立刻站了起来，“我这就收拾东西。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lea走到Shaun身边，捧着他的脸狠狠地亲了亲他的脸颊之后问道：“你们今天进行得怎么样？你帮到Dr. Melendez了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">为什么Lea也会知道？天啊，他早该想到，Shaun的世界里就没有保密二字可言。但他中午让Shaun下班前来找他的时候，为了谨慎起见，根本就没提过他们会聊什么。是Lea，一定是她猜到了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lea看了眼Neil一脸懊丧的样子，笑嘻嘻道：“看起来进展不大。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lea，这很有帮助，谢谢你。”Neil忍不住说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“说到帮助，为了感谢你在地震的时候对我的关心，我确实可以提点你几句。”趁Shaun忙着翻看桌上的杂志，决定要带哪几本回家看时，Lea抽出一张椅子，坐了下来，“你看，最重要的事情是你要想明白你到底爱谁，想明白之后就去行动。Shaun想明白了，他还让我也想明白了，这是非常好的例子。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil讽刺道：“很有用，谢谢。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">面对他的冷言冷语，Lea毫不在意地摇摇头：“看在你心情不好的份上，我原谅你，并且再告诉你一件事：不要花太长时间才想明白你到底爱谁，时间可不等人。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她话里有话的语气让Neil神经一紧，他警惕地盯着Lea，等待下文。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我刚才看到有人来接Dr. Lim下班。”Lea意味深长地提醒道，“远远看着吧，他还挺帅的，人又高，又温和体贴，而且Dr. Lim看起来跟他很熟络。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaun已经收拾好了东西，一边拉上背包拉链，一边接话：“是的，我也觉得他很帅。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil要崩溃了：“怎么你又知道？我们俩一直坐在这里，你怎么看到的？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaun背起背包，神色自若地回答：“我今天早上看到他了，他送Dr. Lim来上班。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">什么？送Audrey上班？他都听到了什么？送Audrey上班，接Audrey下班，那到底是一个什么人？他们到底是什么关系？Audrey身边有这样的一个人吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是吧！是不是很帅？我喜欢他的胡子！”Lea站了起来，挽上Shaun的手臂。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaun想了想，认真地问道：“Lea，你觉得我需要留胡子吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不，Shaunie，你现在这样就最好了。”Lea又亲了Shaun一下，然后转过来跟Neil道别，“再见啦，Dr. Melendez，记得别浪费太多的时间。啊哈，也许我可以叫你Melly？Shaunie，Glassy，Melly，好名字。再见，Melly！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lea，我不要这个名字！”Neil垂死挣扎道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但Lea已经推着Shaun往外走，只给他留下一双亲密的背影，和她举到空中挥了挥的一只手。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他不得不承认，Shaun和Lea说得没错。他得尽快搞明白自己的心，然后再去找Audrey说清楚。不，不对，什么搞明白自己的心？他很明白自己的心！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他要做的是跟Claire说清楚他的感受，了断干净，不要给她错觉。他愿意当她的朋友、导师，但仅此而已，他们之间不可能发展更私人的关系。然后，他要找到Audrey，告诉她，她是他的毕生所爱，他愿意一辈子跟她一起在同一家医院、在同一间酒吧、在同一个家，他永远也不会厌倦有她在身边的日子。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">就这么决定了。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 你应该告诉Dr. Lim这件事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil Melendez没有想到，在他下定决心后的第一个清早，他就在医院外碰到了Audrey，以及Kashal，Audrey的前夫。他几乎只消一眼就认出了那个曾经每天接送Audrey的高大背影。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他就知道，昨晚他就不应该因为害怕中餐让他触景伤情而在老板娘开门迎客的一瞬间逃离中餐馆。触什么景伤什么情呢？Audrey明明是一个街头小吃爱好者，相识至今，他们一起去中餐馆的次数根本屈指可数！他到底在惶恐什么？如果他没有逃离中餐馆，至少他还能得到来自幸运饼干的指引。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一年里他也就只有那么几天不开车来医院，偏偏就让他碰到了这一幕。不，幸运饼干的力量恐怕还是不太够，他得去搞个幸运兔脚带在身上辟邪才行。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但现在给他多少运气都来不及了。此时此刻他最需要的是隐形的能力，让他能销声匿迹地走过他们身边，安然抵达他的办公室。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他在哪里看过这项特异功能来着？对了，《神奇四侠》！Audrey说得没错，漫画里的超能力还真是救命的本事。他现在就需要隐形女侠来救他一命。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不幸的是，正当他放慢速度缓缓往前挪动，企图在他们发现之前混入医院门口少得可怜的零星几丁人之中时，Kashal已经抢先看到了他，还热情地打起招呼来：“Neil，好久不见。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil只好堆起一脸笑容，迅速地给自己做了一下心理建设之后，快步迎上去：“早上好，Audrey！Kashal，好久不见，你回圣何塞了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我有个短期项目在这里，过来给客户培训一段时间。回来一个月，趁这个机会，我想跟Audrey好好聊一聊。”Kashal大大方方地笑着解释，态度相当坦然，“我知道我们离婚的时候不算太愉快，希望现在补救为时未晚。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey安静站在一旁，听Kashal这样说，她微笑着摇摇头，又低头看了眼表，先行结束了这场短暂的对话：“好了，我得先上去开会了，你们慢聊。”说着，她就提着包，快步走向医院大门。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“下班了打电话给我，我过来接你。”Kashal露出一贯的迷人笑容，大幅度地朝她的背影挥挥手。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey回头笑笑：“知道了。如果发生了什么事，及时打电话给我。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他完全成了局外人。虽然Kashal确实跟他打了个招呼，说了几句话，但Audrey根本从头到尾都没有理过他，只在他说早上好的那一刻微微点了点头。这算是什么？他们俩成了一体的吗？所以只需要派Kashal一个人跟他交谈就足够了？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不对，她还是说了一句话的，她说：你们慢聊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">虽然是“你们”，但至少这句话有一半是对他说的。也算是聊胜于无。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dr. Melendez，你还好吗？你看起来有些疲惫，是不是还没完全恢复好？需不需要回家休息？今天没有安排手术，我们可以顶着。”今天跟着他的住院医生是Claire和Shaun，但不知为何，Audrey临时把Park也分给了他。也好，夹在一个满脸甜笑的Claire和一个不通人情世故的Shaun之间，至少还有Park能给他温暖而适度的关心。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil感激地朝Park微笑了一下，但摇头谢绝了他的好意：“我挺好的，只是没吃早餐。我去买个早餐，你们看看资料，想一下明天的手术怎么办。我们尽量在今天下班前把手术方案拟出来，给Dr. Lim签字。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他确实没吃早餐，一是因为他吃不下，二是因为他一进医院就径直走到了电梯口，等他想起来自己没买早餐的时候，他已经坐在办公室里了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">除了工作，他现在满脑子都是Audrey和Kashal在一起的画面，Kashal先下了车，然后殷勤地给Audrey打开车门，他们站在车门前说了几句话，直到Kashal看到他。Audrey一个那么讨厌流言蜚语、痛恨别人借跟工作无关的风流韵事来谈论她的人，竟然会允许Kashal把她送到医院门口来！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">当初他送Audrey上班的时候，她可是隔着好几个路口就让他放她下车了！</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil有些抓狂。更让他抓狂的是，不知道为什么，他刚走到电梯口，就发现Claire也跟了过来。虽然她看起来心情不错，但他心里却一团糟。唯一让他稍感安慰的是，也许这恰恰是一个快刀斩乱麻的好机会。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">电梯门开了。Neil一边请她先进，一边问道：“Dr. Browne，你怎么也过来了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claire笑容满面地朝他点点头：“Park说想喝咖啡，我之前欠他一杯，今天刚好还上。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">电梯门缓缓合上了。Neil随口接话道：“你可以告诉我的，我帮你带上去就是。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">等等，他是不是说错话了？他是不是又说了什么让人误会的话？他只是出于上司的好意罢了。反正他也要下楼买早餐，多带几杯咖啡上来不是什么难事。为什么Claire又甜笑了起来？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">电梯叮了一声，门一开，Audrey就站在门外。她看了看Neil，又看了看Claire，打招呼道：“Dr. Melendez，Dr. Browne.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claire先回了一句：“Dr. Lim.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey微微点头，转过身，贴着电梯门站好，按了关门。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这下好了，Audrey肯定误会了。他用脚趾头都能想到Audrey在这种时刻会做的事情——站在不远不近既能让她旁观事态发展又不至于将她自己牵扯进来的地方，摆出一副格外八卦、意味深长的表情，仿佛这些事都与她无关，她纯粹只是等着看好戏的观众一般。根本不是这样的！可她什么都不问，这让他实在是百口莫辩，无从说起。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但他内心的声音已经自顾自地跑了出来：“Dr. Lim，你怎么会在OB-GYN？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">天啊，他在说什么？是的，他确实很好奇Audrey为什么会出现在OB-GYN，但就这样问出来吗？这是不是太不尊重她的个人隐私了？他的自制力哪里去了？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey没有回头，只是简单地回答：“找Dr. Garcia.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dr. Garcia？为什么？你没事吧？”Neil忍不住上前了一小步。虽然这些日子他们之间接触不多，但就他的观察而言，至少Audrey看起来相当健康，精神状态很好，工作时也一如既往地全情投入。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">电梯的角落里传来Claire犹豫的声音：“呃……恭喜？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">噢，他差点儿忘了电梯里还有一个人。等等，恭喜？什么意思？恭喜什么？恭喜……Audrey怀孕了？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil还没来得及消化这一连串的信息，就看到Audrey深吸了一口气后，转过身来，面对着他们，严肃的神情之中暗藏了一丝愠怒。他心道不妙。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Audrey先看向他：“我找Dr. Garcia是因为患者，不过，谢谢关心。”</span> <span class="s1">不等他回话，她又转向了Claire：“但如果我是患者本人，我可能不太想在这样的时候听到恭喜。怀孕不是患者去看OB-GYN的唯一理由，也不一定就是一件让人高兴的事情，下次不要再犯这种错误了。”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claire的声音像是从嗓子眼里挤出来的：“抱歉。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey没再说什么，甚至没有多看他一眼，只是对Claire点点头，回过身重新面对着电梯门。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">也许他应该说些什么？他该说什么呢？知道Audrey没事，这确实让他松了一口气，但他可以这样说出来吗？这似乎也不是他能对患者的情况刨根问底的时候。所以他该说些什么？也许邀请她一起用早餐？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他只想了这么一秒，话就已经自动脱口而出：“要一起吃早餐吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">天啊，他又在说什么？他是情窦初开的小男生吗？为什么会问出这么尴尬的话？他自问跟Audrey相识这么多年，他的每一面她都知道得清清楚楚，什么该献的丑都早已献过了，但这样的话还是太傻了吧？他绝对绝对需要隐形女侠来解救他，快让他消失在这个电梯里吧。为什么电梯还没有到一楼？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">电梯又叮了一声，Audrey客客气气地拒绝了他：“不用了，我已经吃过了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“好吧。”有什么可意外的？Audrey当然不会跟他和Claire共进早餐。他是疯了吗问出这种问题？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">然而一走出电梯，他发现Audrey正站在一旁等着他：“对了，帮我个忙好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil有些疑惑地在她面前停下脚步。虽然他明知她不可能谈私事，但喜悦之情还是缓缓地升腾起来。他笑起来，点头问道：“我能怎么帮你？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“当个配合的患者，准时吃饭，下次不要拖到这么晚了，再晚些你都可以直接吃午餐了。”Audrey冲他微笑道，“我会忘记今天的事情，但下次覆诊的时候，别再让你的主治医生知道你连饭都没好好吃了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil凝视着她，笑容不改：“但有人说过，弱者才需要食物。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“要用我的话来反驳我吗？聪明，但可惜不成立。”Audrey佯作遗憾地摇了摇头，随即露出了几分得胜的喜悦，“你现在正是弱者。好好吃早餐，我要去ER了。”她又笑笑，转身往急诊室的方向走去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil不甘心地冲她的背影喊道：“我意志坚强。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey的笑意融在空气中：“意志坚强但身体虚弱，仍然是弱者。去吃饭吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在点餐处排队等候的时候，Neil低头看了一下时间，提议道：“Dr. Browne，时间还早，我不想把早餐带上去，你想一起坐一会儿吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“当然。”Claire立刻答应，“那我等一下再给Park买咖啡。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她果然理解错了他的意思。他一定得说清楚，不能再这样了。Claire也误会了，Audrey也误会了，天啊他都做了什么？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil想了想，建议道：“你可以现在就买，我们不会坐太久。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但Claire立刻摇头拒绝：“你的身体还没有完全复原，最好还是慢慢吃。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她又理解错了。算了，他不多费口舌解释了。反正等一下她就会明白的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil端着餐盘环顾四周后，刻意选了个无人的角落坐了下来。幸好这个时候餐厅本来就没什么人，附近的几张桌子都是空的，他们说什么都不会被别人听见。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claire盯着他看了一会儿，鼓起勇气说：“我有话想说。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我也有话想说，我先来。”Neil及时截断。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这一幕怎么似曾相识？这好像就是他临终时刻他们之间的对话。怪不得Claire听到之后，笑容更加明媚了。他以前还真没有意识到自己竟然是一个如此愚蠢的人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil尝试着开口：“那天我说了一些话。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claire的脸上泛起了温柔的涟漪：“我记得。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil慎重地拣选着自己的措辞：“说那些话时，我确实是真心的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claire不由自主地睁大了眼睛，紧紧地追随着他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil抱歉地继续说了下去：“但可能说得不太恰当，让你产生了误会。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claire脸上的喜悦顷刻之间消失殆尽，只剩下疑问和震惊：“Melendez，你在说什么？我说我爱你，你跟我说你也爱我，这有什么可误会的？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好吧，现在Claire已经不顾他们之间上下级的关系了吗？Melendez都出来了，他就不配得到一点尊重吗？行吧，他自作孽不可活，他活该，谁让他亲口说了那番话呢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我的意思是，我爱你，是对一个人、一个同事、一个朋友的爱，正如我也一样爱Dr. Murphy、Dr. Park和Dr. Reznick一样。我很高兴能跟你一起打保龄球，一起去健身馆，一起跑步，也很感谢你那么信任我，那么依赖我。”Neil努力解释道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claire失望透了：“然后呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">早知如此，当初他何必在病榻前说那一番似是而非的话呢？他以为自己是在做好事，实际上却让事情变得更糟糕了。Shaun说得没错，是他没有处理好事情。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil为难地将话说明白了：“我们还是朋友，还是同事，但我恐怕不能给你你想要的回应。抱歉。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我明白了。”Claire强颜微笑道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil试图安慰她：“没了我你也会很好的，Claire.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你已经说过这句话了，不用再说一遍。我早该明白你的意思。”Claire猛地站了起来，“我去给Park买咖啡，请你晚一点再回来，给我一些时间。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“当然，我的早餐还没吃呢。”Neil开了个玩笑，试图冲淡他们之间难堪的气氛。但显然，他失败了。Claire的背影看起来似乎更生气了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不过，至少他总算可以安心吃早餐了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">等等，他不能安心吃早餐好像是因为Kashal，而不是因为Claire？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kashal，Kashal，他到底为什么要出现在圣何塞？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">为了他，Audrey连她钟爱的Ducati都不骑了吗？为什么Audrey这两天所有的非工作时间都要跟他在一起，早也是晚也是？难道他们真的要复合吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kashal那句跟Audrey好好聊一聊到底是什么意思？聊什么？聊复合吗？现在补救又是补救什么？补救他们之间的关系？补救到什么程度？重新开始吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kashal回来得可真是时候。现在好了，既没有什么办公室恋情，也没有什么上下级之间不对等的权力结构，更不存在什么工作和感情之间的矛盾，这一切都随着Kashal的到来，砰地一下消失无踪了。天啊，Kashal是灭霸吗？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dr. Melendez，你做了一件正确的事情。”Shaun忽然在他对面坐了下来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil皱起眉头：“Shaun，你又知道了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaun熟练地分析起来：“Claire的眼睛红了，一开始她说是过敏，但她不对任何东西过敏，后来她说是风，但医院里没有风，所以我认为，她哭过了。而且她忘了给Park带咖啡。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他当然知道Shaun说得没错，因为他正是让Claire哭泣的罪魁祸首。Neil将咖啡送到嘴边，喝了一口，说道：“好吧，Shaun，看来情感确实是可以后天习得的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaun看着他问：“你是在挖苦我吗？Dr. Melendez？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil否认：“不，我是在真诚地感谢你。在你的帮助下，我解决了一个不小的问题。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaun没有追究下去，只是点点头：“是的，不用谢。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那对于下一步，你有什么高见？”问出这句话后，Neil决定开始享用他的早餐。无论如何，饭总是得吃的。他可不想饿昏在医院，被同事们送到他的主治医生兼上司跟前。在Audrey面前丢脸是他现在最不想做的事情。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaun认真地思索了一会儿，说：“我今天早上看到了，你跟Dr. Lim还有她的朋友站在一起，你认识那个人吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil稍一点头：“算是吧，他是Dr. Lim的前夫。”等一下，Audrey不会介意他告诉Shaun这件事吧？不管了，说都说出来了，已经覆水难收了。何况是她自己先让Kashal把她送到医院来的，她不可能想不到医院里会有好事之徒对此大做文章。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">幸好Shaun对八卦事件关注的重点总是跟其他人不一样：“他们算朋友吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil想了想：“大概算？这你得问Dr. Lim本人才行，我无权替她发言。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不对，Carly说了，分手之后就不能当朋友了。既然他们离婚了，也没有十几年的友谊，那他就不可能是她的朋友。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil无奈地摇头笑笑：“你不应该跟我说这话，我干涉不了他们的关系。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我认为，他们应该是恋人！”遵从Neil的要求，Shaun始终在压低音量说话，但内容却石破天惊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil呆了一两秒，才僵硬地说：“这……就更不应该跟我说了。你知道我爱Dr. Lim吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我知道，因为你拒绝了Claire，虽然你可能既不爱Claire也不爱Dr. Lim，但如果都不爱，你一开始就不会因为痛苦而寻求我的帮助。所以，是的，我知道你爱Dr. Lim.”一轮分析后，Shaun认真地点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那么，你不应该告诉我她跟谁是恋人关系。Shaun，我也有心，我也会心痛。Carly说了，你们不能再做朋友，这是因为她还没有放下对你的爱，没有办法看着你跟Lea在一起，这样做会让她痛苦。我也一样，我也没办法看着Dr. Lim跟其他人在一起。”Neil一口气说了出来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">为什么Shaun沉默了？他又说错了什么话吗？他是无意间对Shaun洞破了什么感情的天机吗？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在Neil的盯视下，Shaun缓缓提议：“Carly跟我说，我应该告诉Lea我爱她，我做到了，现在我们在一起了。Carly的建议是对的。我认为，你应该告诉Dr. Lim这件事。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“告诉她什么？我爱她吗？如果是你，你会怎么选择？一个千里迢迢回圣何塞来见你的前夫，顺便提醒你一下，那是Audrey唯一一个走到谈婚论嫁这一步的对象，和一个临死时刻选择跟另一个人度过的前男友兼下属，再顺便说一句，她还见证了全过程，而且，她非常讨厌公私不分。”幸好餐盘已经空了，不然说出这番话，他自己已经吃不下饭了。还有什么好问的，他有一星半点的优势吗？答案不言自明。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaun欲言又止，踌躇半天才说了出来：“不，Dr. Melendez，你要明白，Dr. Lim不是非得在你们两个人之间选择。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好一句安慰人心的话，他到底为什么一开始要找Shaun来帮忙？好吧没错，是因为他实在找不到别人了。但早知如此，他还不如靠自己！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil自嘲地苦笑着摇了摇头：“Shaun，你没在帮忙！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“事实上，我有。”Shaun反驳道，“如果是我，我会选择我爱的人。Lea是我爱的人，我没有办法放下对她的爱。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lea，Lea，Lea，永远是Lea，我就不该问你这个问题。”Neil再次摇头叹气，他收拾了一下餐盘准备离开，但当他正要站起来的时候，一个想法闪过了他的脑海，“等等，我明白你的意思了，关键问题在于我是不是她爱的人。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaun重重地点了点头：“是的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“也许我确实应该告诉她。无论如何，如果她继续躲着我，我可没办法对着个空座位喝威士忌。谢谢你，Shaun.”Neil端起餐盘站了起来，快步走向餐盘回收区域。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaun也站了起来，紧跟在他身后提醒道：“Dr. Melendez，你现在的身体状况可能还不太适合喝威士忌。如果你想喝，你应该向你的主治医生，也就是Dr. Lim咨询一下能不能喝。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他当然不会告诉Shaun他不是真的马上就要喝威士忌，那是他后半辈子的事情。他将餐盘放好，回过身来对Shaun点点头：“你说得对，我会在喝威士忌之前先跟她沟通一下。现在，我们先上楼，继续讨论手术方案。”他领着Shaun走向电梯，连步伐也轻盈了起来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“噢是的，我是为这件事而来的。”Shaun快速跟上，“我想告诉你，我们已经想到了办法解决明天的手术。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“说说看。如果可行，我们就准备文件给Dr. Lim签字。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Shaun说得对，如果他想要看清Audrey的心意，他应该先将自己的心意对Audrey和盘托出，他的挣扎，他的痛苦，他的爱，他的期待，通通都放到她眼前来。他确实害怕被Audrey拒绝，更难以承受复合又分手的可能，但他不能因为恐惧失败而再次逃避了。</p><p class="p2">等今天下班之后，他要抢在Kashal来接Audrey之前，先拦下她，跟她好好地谈一谈。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 真正重要的是你想要什么样的未来</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil Melendez无法接受，他竟然不战而败了。尽管他早该料到这个结果。当他解答完家属的疑问，匆匆忙忙回到办公室收拾东西，却发现Audrey签好字的文件已经回到了他的桌面时，他当下就有了不好的预感，急忙把东西往公文包里胡乱一塞，立刻冲向她的办公室，却还是吃了个闭门羹。毫无疑问，她已经赶赴跟Kashal的约会了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">更要命的是，当他心头滴着血，形单影只地走向电梯时，电梯前却立着一双幸福的身影。听到他的脚步声，那两个人齐刷刷地回过头来，Lea同情地笑了笑，Shaun则一副欲言又止的样子。太荒谬了，凭什么他一个大病初愈、无人关怀的人要整天看他俩亲亲密密地在一起？Shaun身为他的情感导师，难道不需要为他的失败背负一些责任吗？这样在他心上雪上加霜算什么好导师？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他能感觉到，当自己也加入等电梯的行列之后，电梯前的气氛变得尴尬了起来。Lea不再手舞足蹈地跟Shaun说话，Shaun也收起了在Lea面前才会有的笑容，他俩沉默得令人惊奇。但这样也好，相比起旁观甜蜜，他宁愿承受尴尬。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dr. Lim中午就走了，你不会不知道吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他就知道，Lea根本不是能保持沉默的人！这间医院到底怎么回事？他被屏蔽了吗？全世界都知道他的主任在做什么，只有他一个人不知道，这合理吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil静静地抬眼看向Lea，没有说话。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不会被我说中了吧，你真不知道？”几分惊奇一闪而过后，Lea尴尬地笑了一下，解释道，“她走之前来找Glassy了，我看到她背着包来的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他怎么可能知道？他明明是在中午去吃饭前顺便把手术方案送到她桌面的，谁能想到那之后没多久她就签好字背包走人了呢？既然她早就签好了，为什么文件在下班前才回到他桌上？等等，不对，吃完饭之后，他先带着三个住院医生去模拟操作，然后直接去了病房，跟患者和家属谈手术方案。在这期间，他没有回过办公室。那他就更不可能知道她的去向了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“振作一些，Melly，今天见不到人，还有明天嘛。实在不行，还有后天。”Lea好言安慰道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">电梯门开了，Neil以手势示意他们先进去：“现在你这么说了？昨天你说的可是时间不等人。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">虽然被揭穿了，但Lea倒是毫无歉疚之意：“你都这么惨了，我不想再给你伤口上撒盐，所以鼓励一下你嘛。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“谢谢，但不必了。”Neil忿忿地按下一楼，索性闭口不言。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">没想到原本保持安静的Shaun这时却开了口：“Dr. Melendez，我能问个问题吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“如果不重要，就不要问了。”他实在没有继续搭理这两个人的心情，只想赶快回家倒头就睡。这一天他已经够累了。也许在梦里他反而可以见Audrey一面。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是很重要的问题。”Shaun强调道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil只好看向他，只见Shaun既警戒又为难地看着他，静默地跟他对视了好几秒才问：“你不会想砸Dr. Lim的摩托车吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这算什么很重要的问题？说得好像Audrey今天骑摩托车来上班了一样。想必Shaun也应该清楚，这两天都是Kashal接送她上下班，摩托车大概正赋闲在家，等着落灰呢。他连她的人都见不到，更不要说摩托车了。况且，他平白无故为什么要砸她的摩托车？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lea在一旁已经笑开了。Neil瞥了她一眼，才疑惑地问Shaun：“我那样做的原因是？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaun回答得很认真：“因为你很痛苦？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lea笑得不能自已，歪头靠在Shaun肩上，用脸蹭了蹭他的手臂：“噢，Shaunie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“所以……我要让她也痛苦？”Neil难以理解这之间的逻辑，“不，Shaun，我爱她，我不会那么做。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你不应该那么做。”Shaun一板一眼地再次强调，“如果你砸了她的摩托车，她就会生气。你不应该让她生气，她是一个很好很负责任的主治医生。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil不耐烦地大声否认：“Shaun，我说了，我不会那么做！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“好吧，那就好。”Shaun被吼得立刻缩了缩脖子，小声应道。但他安静了几秒，又说：“Dr. Lim上夜班的时候总是会亲自到病房查看你的生命体征，而且她记忆力很好，不需要看病历就能说出你每一次的病情变化。这样的主治医生很难得，就算她爱的人不是你，你也不应该让她生气。我想我应该像她那样，给我的患者更多的关注。Lea，你会介意我多花一些时间在患者身上吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lea先看了Neil一眼，然后才笑着看向Shaun：“当然不介意！不过你要答应我，如果哪天我生病了，你也一定要像Dr. Lim这样对我。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这两个人完全莫名其妙。他怎么可能不知道Audrey是一个多好的主治医生？从前他就想过，万一自己哪天出了什么事，把性命托付给她，自己绝对可以安心地躺到手术台上。如今真可算是实现了这个他不曾说出口的愿望，可代价未免太大了。如果非要在爱人和医生之间二选一，他希望Audrey是他的爱人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil没有应声，电梯门一开，他就抢先快步走了出去。他听够了，也看够了，他实在不想再看到这两个人黏在一起了。然而没走多远，他就听到Shaun又说起来：“我觉得，真正重要的是你想要什么样的未来。我想要当一名外科医生，我想要跟Lea一起开车，一起唱卡拉OK，一起做很多很多的事情。我不能想象没有手术刀和Lea的未来。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaun仿佛在自言自语，但Neil知道，这是说给他听的。他不得不止住脚步，回头看他们俩。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">可Shaun又什么都不说了，甚至也不看他一眼，只一心闷头往门口走。Lea倒是难得正经，一边走一边认认真真地盯着他看，看得他简直想找面镜子看看自己是不是脸上沾了血。他满心疑问地等着，直到他俩经过他身边的时候，Lea才终于恢复了平日里笑嘻嘻的样子：“Shaun已经说了他要说的话，那我只能说祝你好运啦。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好运？他怀疑自己的运气已经在Shaun让他起死回生的瞬间花光了。也许这两天发生的事情正是命运女神的暗示，他是不是应该就此放弃？落到现在的下场，都是他自作自受讨来的苦，他有什么可怨天尤人的？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">本来就是他自己没有珍惜机会。当初分手之后，Audrey来他办公室说她有些后悔的时候，他到底是吃错什么药了？竟然会冷冰冰地对她说，他很高兴知道这对她来说不容易，很高兴知道这对她来说很重要。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他明明清楚的，在这段关系中，每每他分明已经清楚地感觉到两个人之间的共振时，Audrey总是慎之又慎，小心翼翼地确认她的步调是否跟他一致。所以他答应过自己，不催促她，也不束缚她，他希望Audrey看到她拥有的广阔天空，而他要做的，只是让她知道，无论她要飞向何处，他都会尊重她的意愿，并且陪在她身边。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">可他都做了什么？是的，她语气犹豫，态度又悬而未决，这让他很难受，分手时听到Audrey说她爱他，但是爱得不够深的那一刻，他的心都碎了。他太害怕这样的事情再发生一次。可他明知道承诺对她来说有多不容易，明知道她主动说她后悔有多难得，难道不应该把握机会主动挽回她吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">然而他却扔下Audrey一个人在他办公室，自己当逃兵去查房了。后来还跟Claire一起喝酒跑步打保龄球。天啊，他是不是一个傻子！如果他当初头脑清醒一些，现在何以至于如此痛苦？她明明给过他一个重新开始的机会，他没有珍惜，现在好了，她要把这个机会给懂得珍惜的人了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他到底还有什么脸说Shaun在感情上一窍不通？至少Shaun可以开开心心地跟Lea在一起，而他大概只能苦巴巴地每天看着Kashal接送Audrey上下班了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">等等，如果Kashal不打算搬回来，Audrey不会离开这座城市吧？她不会为了Kashal另谋高就吧？她曾经说过她可以为了他去其他医院，现在她也同样可以为了Kashal这样做。那他这算什么？勉强捡回一条命，却失去了爱人也失去了挚友，而且全都是他自己一手造成的。给他再多的好运恐怕也无济于事了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil垂头丧气地下了Uber，越过院墙，看了眼自己的屋子，深深地叹了一口气。也许他应该去住院医生的休息室借住，至少不用回来面对一座空房子。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他是听见了Audrey的声音吗？他开始幻听了吗？为什么没有人告诉他幻听也是后遗症之一？他是不是还得找一下他的主治医生，噢不，他的主治医生此刻就藏在他的视线之中。这下他不仅幻听，还幻视了。行吧，总比遍寻她而不得强。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">推开虚掩的院门，Neil看清楚了，他的主治医生Dr. Audrey Lim正抱着一盒披萨坐在门口的台阶上，旁边放着她的背包。随着他走进院子，她的视线也追随着他，渐渐收拢到台阶前。Neil笑了：“Hey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“抱歉，我应该来之前先打电话跟你说一声的。突然坐在这里是不是有些吓人？像个跟踪狂。”Audrey朝他一笑，手上不自觉地将披萨盒子转了九十度。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">现在他确定了，不是幻听，也不是幻视。Audrey就坐在他家门口的台阶上，抱着打包回来的晚餐等着他。他像是在做梦，但他知道这是真的，因为他的心正温热地跃动着。Neil望着她摇摇头：“你没有等太久吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“至少披萨还没凉。”Audrey拎了拎披萨，一手提起背包，利索地站了起来，“我忘了问，你吃饭了吗？披萨可以吧？我真的应该先打个电话给你。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我的主治医生决定就好，她说可以就可以。”说罢，Neil笑了。橘红色的晚霞映照在Audrey脸上，衬得她明艳动人，但也将她懊恼的神色暴露在他面前。这让他稍有些担心：“我知道这跟我没关系，但……你不是要跟Kashal吃晚饭吗？一切还好吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey惊讶极了，想了好一会儿，才明白他何出此问，叹了口气之后解释起来。Neil这才知道，Kashal出现在医院，确有见Audrey一面，跟她聊聊近况的意思，但除此之外，因为他太太做序贯综合筛查的结果不太好，且两夫妻的想法有异，Kashal想借助她专业的意见，说服太太去做后续检查。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil将西装外套脱下，挂在手臂上。这并非他这一日来在惴惴不安中所想象的状况，陡然听闻这样的消息，让他一时不知作如何反应，只好从专业角度安慰她：“你也不要太担心，序贯筛查T18阳性不是百分百准确，也许最后胎儿什么问题都没有。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey显得有些疲惫，但还是望着他笑了一下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil这才反应过来，他说的话，Audrey当然都知道，而且既然她已经找过Dr. Garcia，想必她对情况还要更了解一些。眼下他最需要担心的也许是自己。还真让Shaun说中了，Audrey并不需要在他和Kashal之间进行选择。说到底，他和Audrey之间的事情从来就只是他们两个人之间的事情，和其他人无关。他越想越感到心跳得太快，连话都说不出口，不得不极力平复情绪，先上前开门。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey跟过来，倚在墙边，头抵着门框，平静地看着他，轻声说：“我来是因为，我觉得我们需要聊一下。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">门轻轻一响，他稍微用力，推出一道缝来。他们身后的夕阳渐沉，余晖洒进门缝里，铺成一条细细的金线。她说得没错，他们确实需要好好谈谈。Neil将门彻底打开，亮起灯，向Audrey回以一个温柔的笑容：“认同。快进来吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他必须承认，自他们分手之后，他总是极力避免回到这个冷清的家里来。一个人没什么必要做饭，一个人也不需要开太多的灯。他渐渐习惯了在外面简单吃些东西之后再回来，家里不过是个供他睡觉休息的地方。偶尔他也会躺在床上看看医学期刊，用书和杂志来填满另一半床是个好办法，既没那么孤独，又能强迫自己转移注意力。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">而现在，因为Audrey的到来，这座房子变得温暖明亮起来。也许是因为落日的残影，也许是因为厨房和客厅同时亮起的灯，也许是因为食物的热量，又或者，只是因为Audrey的笑容。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">把大衣挂在门口之后，Audrey指了指厨房：“我来热披萨吧，你可以直接去沙发上坐着等我。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我还没有那么懒，把包给我。”Neil笑了笑，接过她的背包，替她放到了沙发的一角。茶几上只有一高一矮两支烛台和装饰用的托盘，Audrey以前常说这就跟家具店的样板间一样毫无真正的生活气息。如果只看客厅，很难确定这屋子到底有没有住人。分手后，每当他下楼来到客厅，都会想起她偶尔在这里度过的周末，茶几和沙发上七零八落地铺着她看到一半的漫画书和医学期刊，残留着咖啡渍的马克杯将将贴在茶几边缘放着，她抱着电脑坐在沙发的角落里。她会在听到他晨练回来开门的动静时回头跟他打招呼，然后放下电脑站起来，端着她自己的咖啡杯走到厨房餐台前，一边给他准备一杯咖啡，一边等着他做早餐。而他在打开冰箱之前，一定会先走到她身边，在她唇齿间偷取一丝淡淡的咖啡香气。平淡无奇的休假日总是如此开始。他收起思绪，斟了两杯水回到餐台前，Audrey正熟练地将披萨塞进烤箱：“一个还需要定期向他的主治医生覆诊的人，值得一点特殊的待遇。不过我也只能给你这么多了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil在餐台边坐下来，看着她的背影笑了：“我知道，这样我就知足了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">设置好烤箱程序后，Audrey回到他面前来。她虽然面带微笑，却无意隐藏眼神中的忧虑。她拉开高脚凳，在他对面坐下来，抬手将水杯挪得离自己更近一些，沉默地转动起杯子。一番迟疑后，她抬眼看他：“在等披萨的时候，我有些话想先跟你说。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她平静地望着他，嘴角的弧度拉扯得更大了一些。Neil心头不觉抽痛，他稍作犹豫之后，下了决心：“我也有话想说，让我先说吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在对视之中，他能看到Audrey的惊讶和纠结，但她最后还是点了头：“那你先说吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil几乎是迫不及待地说了出来：“我跟Claire说清楚了，我明白她对我的感情，但我视她为同事和朋友，我们之间不可能有更多的发展。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这是他最想说给Audrey听的话吗？他心里忽然一惊。不是的。但这是他在这一刻唯一能说出口的话，而他真正的渴望却难以破土而出。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这番话显然大出Audrey所料，她沉默了好半晌，才轻轻地摇头：“你没必要跟我说这件事。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">烤箱响了，披萨热好了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我以为你在乎。”Neil一边说，一边紧紧盯着Audrey的表情。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但Audrey站起来，背过身转向了烤箱。“如果我说我完全不在乎，那肯定是假的。毕竟你可是跟Claire度过了最后那几个小时。”她从烤箱里拿出披萨，放到餐台上，又找出刀叉和餐碟，在两人面前摆好，“但我认为这是你跟Claire之间的事情，我作为你们两个人的上司，也许不太适合听到这些话？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil收起落在她身上的视线，用刀叉分了一块披萨到自己碟中：“但你一直躲着我。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“只有一部分是躲着你。”Audrey很坦白地说，“大部分是因为我真的很忙，要把地震的事情处理完，要开会，做手术，带他们巡房，轮值急诊室，我还有一位出色的外科医生躺在病床上而不是站在手术台前。”她笑了笑，直接用手拿起了一块披萨，送到嘴里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil放下刀叉，微微抬眼看她：“但我回来之后你还是忙得不见踪影。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey又是一笑：“那部分是在躲你。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她的坦诚让Neil哑然失笑。两个人默契地止住讨论，只是在对方的陪伴下静静地享用这顿晚餐。这片刻的安宁让他稍有些失神，这样寻常而简单的夜晚，正是那一夜在病床前握住她的手时，他唯一渴求的事情。当然，还应当有两杯不加冰的威士忌。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但水也可以将就。吃饱喝足后，他端着水杯，借着倒空杯底最后一滴水的动作，偷偷地看玻璃里失真的Audrey，她正认真地从纸巾盒里抽出一张纸巾擦嘴。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey又扯了一张纸巾擦擦手，然后喝了一口水，放下水杯之后才说：“如果你说完了，那到我来？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil点点头，因为紧张而不自觉地直了直身子。他还有许多话要说，但他可以等。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我承认我这段时间确实在躲着你，也确实在意你跟Claire之间的事情。”Audrey一顿，垂眼轻轻笑了笑，“不是因为我觉得那有什么问题。无论你怎么做，那都是你的事情。除非有人投诉你偏袒。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil也笑了一下。他已然理解了Audrey的意思，他明白这一切都是怎么发生的了。Shaun说得没错，他应该告诉Audrey，他爱她。他早就应该说，在她后悔的时候，他就应该告诉她。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“归根结底可能是因为我不确定该怎么理解你的话，该怎么看待我们之间的关系。”Audrey的手伸向了杯子，将水杯掂在手中旋转了几下之后，她才又说，“我不确定你到底想说如果可以，你想回到一起，还是如果有机会，我们可以当一辈子的酒友。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">天啊，他都说了些什么！他那么情深意切的一番话，为什么从她口中说出来就变成了这个样子！酒友吗？谁会跟一个酒友讨要一辈子！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“当一辈子的酒友，那是你想要的吗？”Neil迟疑着问了出来，嗓音微微发颤。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不不不，这不是他要说的话，他为什么要这样问？他知道的，她不是这个意思。等等，她真的不是这个意思吗？他真的知道吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey只是笑笑地将水杯推开，继续说：“事实上，坐在你身边的时候，我想我是明白的，你想说什么，或是说至少我认为我明白。但在那之后发生的事情太多了，看着你的脸色越来越差，看着其他人进病房道别，还有Shaun忽然回来，大喊着让我们把你送回手术室。我们没日没夜地做手术，你又睡了好久，最后你真的活了下来，真的可以完全好起来。在这些事情都结束之后，只有你还活着这件事很真实，其他事情好像都变成了一场很长的梦。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他所有的惶恐不安在这一刻都烟消云散了。他听到了Audrey的答案。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我明白了你当初说的那句话。”Audrey的声音温和而笃定。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil试探着问：“你觉得我当时那样做，给你太大压力了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不。”Audrey摇摇头，“但事情已经不一样了，不是吗？两个每天在一起工作的成年人，没有试过的时候，可以鼓起勇气试一试。但试过，失败过，就会想，是不是不能太贪心，可以一起喝酒一起工作，一个星期里已经有一半的时间在彼此身边，这样就很足够了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">当然不够，怎么可能够。过去的这一个小时让他更加明晰，自己是如此贪恋这样的时刻，永远也不觉够，永远也不嫌多。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey想起些什么，笑了起来：“今天早上你不是看到Kashal了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她忽然一转话题，让Neil一怔，想了想才点头称是：“怎么了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“下午他接我的时候，问我你最近怎么样。我就跟他说了地震的事情。”因为话题轻松起来，Audrey离开椅子，开始将刀叉餐碟往洗碗机里放。见他跟着起身，她摆了摆手。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil只好坐直了身子问：“你没说我们……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“没有。”Audrey很快收拾好桌子，只留下剩下的小半份披萨和两个杯子在台子上。她坐回餐台边，将披萨推开些，然后继续说道，“不过他发现我没提到Jessica，所以问了我你们两个是不是还在一起。我告诉他你们分手了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她平淡的语气让Neil忍不住觉得有些好笑：“他没有发现你在躲着我吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我今天早上没有在躲着你。”Audrey没好气地斜乜了他一眼，“我昨天早上也一大早就赶去开会了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“好吧。”Neil决定不追问下去，“你继续说。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“然后他说，他以前就注意到了，虽然我跟你总是在各种各样的事情上有分歧，很多时候还会吵起来，但他一直觉得，我跟你一起的时候是最放松的。他本来很早就想跟我说这件事，大概离婚的时候就想说吧，但他好像当时觉得自己没立场干涉我的事情，而且你跟Jessica又很好。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil笑了一下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是吧？”Audrey微微挑眉，也笑了，“他倒没有明说什么，只是跟我说这是很难得的事情，能够在潜意识里全心地信赖一个人。他说他知道自己在我心里从来没有得到过这样的地位。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">说话间，他们的水杯都已空了，但谁也没有动身去加水。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey收起笑，抿了抿嘴唇，说道：“我知道我说过我爱你，说过希望我们之间的关系可以持续下去。但我总是在很糟糕的时机说这些话，也从来没有明确地说过你对我来说有多重要，不仅是作为朋友和同事。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">大落地玻璃门外的天色不知不觉地黑了，但因为他开了不少灯，在这一方天地里，他们的世界仍亮如白昼。光和暗分隔了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">光是她带来的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他恍惚而惊奇地意识到，此前Shaun认真描述的回忆和Lea叽叽喳喳的评点，在这一刻打散重组出了另一幅画面。他确实需要一些好运。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil恳切地望着Audrey，在她继续说话前，抢先伸出一只手，掌心朝上，摊开在桌子上：“我们来再试一次吧。”他看到了自己的颤抖，也许Audrey也可以看到。让他的上司看到他颤抖的手，这真不是一件好事，可他甚至没有克制自己的打算，只是无声地等待着。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey将要说出口的话一下子梗在喉咙里。她几欲张口，最终却都收住了。正当Neil被不安迫得想要询问之时，她的手缓缓地覆了上来。同样微凉发颤的手，滑过他的掌心，扣住了他的手指。Audrey发着光的笑容洒落在他眼里：“好。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他知道自己应该满足，可凝视着那样的笑容，让他的渴望愈发张扬。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil离开高脚凳，越过餐台，走到Audrey面前，握住了她的双手：“我还有些话想说。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey回以一个疑惑的眼神。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我以前一直觉得，在我们的关系上，除了性之外……”看到Audrey扑哧一笑，Neil也没忍住笑了。两个人笑了好一会儿，他才摇摇头继续说：“除了这部分之外，我可能是更早明白自己的感受、想要的更多的那个人。对很多事情我虽然有自己的期待，但是我希望能放慢速度，尊重你的意愿，也害怕如果我所想的不是你所想的，说出来会吓到你，所以总是问你想怎么样，很少直接告诉你我的想法。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey也从高脚凳上下来，站在他面前，微笑着点头：“我可能已经发现了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“但这件事情我觉得我应该说出来，应该让你知道我是怎么想的。”Neil紧张地深呼吸，他不由自主地低下头看两人交握的手，又抬头直视着她。她正定定地注视着他，等待着他接下来的话。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil再张口，只觉得嗓子眼发紧，要很费力才能将话说出来：“我想要一辈子跟你一起，喝威士忌也行，做手术讨论病例也行，或者只是一辈子在一起。我不是在求婚，不算是，绝对不。等到合适的时候，我会好好地重新求婚，准备好戒指什么的。但是，我想要一辈子跟你一起，你明白我的意思吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我明白。”Audrey说。她的眼睛眨了又眨，在灯光下映出了水痕。她微笑了一下：“这是很重大的事情，你要让我想想怎么回应。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我已经暗示过你一次了，你曲解了我的意思。”Neil故意打趣道。他原以为自己说出这番话后会更紧张，更坐立难安，可不知为什么，话说出口后，他的心一下子定了下来，近乎平静地等待着自己的未来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但当那一丝凶狠转瞬褪去后，她的眼里只留下了温柔。她握紧了拉着她不放的那双手，轻声说道：“虽然我觉得现在言之凿凿地说一辈子还有些早，我们之间肯定会有很多要磨合的地方，工作上的，生活里的，肯定很多很多。但我很确信你也是我不能放弃的梦想，我知道我无法想象没有你的未来。所以，我当然想一辈子跟你一起。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他的心跳得又猛又快。他还想说些什么，可是他们之间已经不需要任何言语了。只需要吻。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">像是能看透他的心一样，Audrey抢先一步，在他唇上落下了轻轻的一吻。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不待他反应过来，她已站直了身体，认真地说：“我们应该告诉Aaron这件事。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil握着她的手，笑着问：“哪件？我们决定再试一次，还是我们没有戒指地约定了终生？”幸好他们的双手都不再颤抖，不然，他们要告诉Aaron的恐怕就得是他有两个医生都手抖得没法做手术了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey也笑意盈盈：“这整件事。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil有些犹豫：“我不确定我们能不能在诊所待一分钟不被Debbie赶出来。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“其实Debbie不介意我们占用她和Aaron的私人时间，只要别占用患者的时间就行。”Audrey老道地分享起经验来，“所以我们可以在中午休息的时候，或者下午诊所关门之后再去找他。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“好主意。”Neil点头，凑上去亲了她一下，又问，“那其他人呢？还有HR？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“说到这个，你等我一下，我有东西要给你，好吧，给我们。”说着，Audrey松开了他的手，绕过他，走向沙发。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看到她拉开背包的拉链，Neil笑问：“什么，戒指吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你可以把它当作戒指。”Audrey爽快地应道。不一会儿，她回到他面前，将一个文件夹搁到了餐台上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil摸到文件夹上，准备翻开之前，看了她一眼：“不会真是戒指的设计图吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Audrey假意皱眉白了他一眼，笑起来，摇了摇头：“医院关于办公室恋情还有其他一些情况的规定。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil本来已经翻开了文件夹，看到了第一页纸的标题，但听她说出来又是另一回事。他心头一颤，再抬头看向Audrey，目光已经有些湿润：“我不知道戒指能不能跟这个比。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但Audrey只是轻轻松松地露出一个笑来：“Aaron给我的。他说Debbie去诊所工作前，他稍微研究过。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你中午是为了这件事去找他的？”Neil一怔。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他之前给过我，但是我做了一个用不到它的决定，就还给Aaron了。”Audrey点头又摇头，声音里带了些懊悔，微微一顿后接着说，“我今天去找他本来只是想先让他抽空带给我，想先看一下，看能不能想明白这件事，没想到东西就放在诊所，他立刻就拿给我了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil一时实在是什么话都说不出来，只能张开手臂，从Audrey身后搂着她的腰，将头轻轻靠在她肩上，好半天才轻声说：“我们拿上楼去看吧，你想留下来吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">还铺在半张床上的书刊让Audrey笑了他好一通。笑过之后，她陪着他收起这些书刊，重新铺了床，轮番洗漱更衣后，一起舒舒服服地躺在床上，一人从文件夹中抽了几页纸看。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">待Neil认认真真看完一页纸，想感叹一下医院规定之细时，一扭头才发现，Audrey已经睡着了。她的头滑落到枕头上，原本攥在手里的几页纸也从她指尖跌至两人之间的床单上。Neil忍不住笑了，小心翼翼地把纸抽出来，帮她拢好被角，轻声说了句晚安。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她这段时间大概真是忙坏了，在他这一连串小动作之后，仍然睡得很熟，没有受到丝毫惊扰。Neil将手里的纸收回文件夹里，调暗了灯光，自己也躺下来，安静地端详她的睡颜。曾经，他也是这样看着她闭目安睡的样子，在惶然中明白了自己的心。从那时起，他的心就再无转移。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neil关了灯，开始期待起明天，很多很多个明天，他将和他的爱人一起工作，度假，小酌，闲聊，亲吻，拥抱，做爱，安睡于彼此身边。在一片黢黑中，他看到了光，看到了他的未来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——完——</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>